


A Pokémon Breeder's Guide to Poképhilia

by MaidinHeaven



Series: Pokémon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pokephilia, Poképhilia is legal in this universe, Starter Pokemon, a how to guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidinHeaven/pseuds/MaidinHeaven
Summary: So, you’ve finally become old enough to receive your Trainer Licence, meaning that you can now legally take part in Poképhilia but have no idea where to start your journey into the world of pleasure.Luckily for you dear Trainer you have one of the most detailed guides out there to help you on your adventure so that you can have the best experience possible no matter what breed of Pokémon you decide to mate with.Included in this guide (among many other things): busting myths and common misinformation, how a Pokémon’s type may affect your mating session and a detailed analysis of every Pokémon in the National Dex that you may come across and what you can expect by mating with them.Current Chapter: Typing Preview
Series: Pokémon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553011
Comments: 31
Kudos: 130





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as it takes me forever to write a chapter for The Pokedex I've decided to make a guide in hopes that it can get the creative juice running.
> 
> If you have a request leave a comment.
> 
> If you like my work please check out my tumblr https://writermaidinheaven.tumblr.com/, which has links to all of my profiles where I publish my work.

So, you’ve finally become old enough to receive your Trainer Licence or perhaps you waited a few years before going on your journey, either way, you are now able to freely travel your home region (or any region for that matter) catching Pokémon, competing in Beauty Contests and taking on the Gym Challenge.

You are also now legally able to take part in Poképhilia, meaning that you can have a sexual relationship with any Pokémon of your choosing be they one you have caught, traded, owned by a friend or wild.

However please keep in mind that while the age of consent in your region is the age that you are eligible for a Trainer Licence several regions do recommend waiting a few years before partaking in any form of sexual intercourse be it with a Pokémon or another human, such as Galar which recommends the age of 16 and Alola which suggests that 18 is the age when such activities should start.

In the end, it is your choice however be aware limits especially if you are younger than the recommended ages, you might believe that you’re ready to take on a Garchomp or a Snorlax but your body certainly isn’t.

For each Pokémon in the National Dex you will find the following information:

Name: The name of the Pokémon

Type(s): The Type of the Pokémon

Sex(s): The possible sexes that the Pokémon can be

Average Height: The typical height of a Pokémon of this breed, can be both bigger or smaller than average depending on biology, environment and care.

Regions Found: The different regions that the breed of Pokémon in question can be found in

Average Genital(s) Sizes: The typical size of the Pokémon’s genitalia(s) and can again be bigger or smaller than the average depending on biology, environment and care.

Recommended Experience: The level of your sexual experience that the Breeder believes you should be before partaking in any form of sexual intercourse with the Pokémon in question.

What you can expect: A detailed account on what you might experience while having sexual intercourse with this Pokémon depending on yours and the Pokémon’s sex, for example, if the Pokémon in question may have a vagina that could possibly freeze your penis if it is an ice type or if the Pokémon is capable of knotting how long you can expect to be stuck together.

Addition information, tips and comments: Any other additional information necessary as well as tips and comments from other trainers and breeders that may help you decided if this Pokémon is right for you.

I hope that this guide helps you on your Poképhilia journey, and remember no question is too embarrassing so if you have one leave a comment and it will be answered.

Breeder Maid’s Top Tips to Remember

  * Always carry lube in case of emergencies.
  * If you wish to partake in a Sub/Dom relationship with your Pokémon, make sure to establish a safe word/safe gesture that is clear and can not be mistaken for anything else so that you and your Pokémon is able to say no at any time.
  * If you’re a novice don’t rush into things, especially if the Pokémon you wish to fuck is for experienced breeders only, it is dangerous and can leave you emotionally and physically scarred after the experience.
  * Pregnancy may be incredibly rare, but it is still possible so make sure to keep up to date with your contraceptive method of choice.




	2. Starter Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter in A Pokémon Breeder's Guide to Poképhilia which focuses on the starter Pokemon that you will receive in the beginning of your journey and why if you plan on partaking in Poképhilia its best to lose your virginity to your starter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work please check out my tumblr https://writermaidinheaven.tumblr.com/, which has links to all of my profiles where I publish my work.
> 
> And if you have any questions don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'm a professional after all, no question is too embarrassing.

Any professional breeder (not a self-proclaimed Poképhilia fan with a YouTube channel or a writer who published a BDSM novel involving a Garchomp and didn’t know that they have two penises, someone who has actually passed their exams and gotten their licence) will tell you the same piece of crucial advice if it is your first time ever having sex and you chose that you want to lose your virginity to a Pokémon; have your first experience with your starter.

The reason that we all offer this piece of advice to everyone who asks us is that your starter no matter what breed, type or sex has been trained to be loyal to you from the second you open their Pokéball, its why they follow your orders right away without any hesitation unlike wild Pokémon which may still be hostile and ignore your commands after you initially capture it.

If you don’t like the way that your mating with your starter is going, their being too rough with you, you don’t like the feel of their tongue on your cock or you change your mind and no longer want whatever sexual activity you’re doing, the second that you say stop they will; while wild Pokémon have been known to continue using you for their own pleasure after you tell them to stop.

Of course, any Pokémon that you may one day capture will also listen to your commands however I would still not recommend this if the Pokémon in question is from an area that you have explored late into your journey as even a tamed Pokémon can become lost in lust and you can end up injured.

Not only that but often these Pokémon have characteristics to them, both physically and in their personality, that are not ideal for a virgin, such as a Jolteon’s pussy being known to shock a cock whether they like or don’t like what their partner is doing or a Snorlax which while typically lazy is very aggressive during sex and often traps its partner on its cock for days at a time so that it can feed, fuck and sleep whenever it wants until it grows bored of you.

It is highly recommended that if you are planning to be the partner penetrated, are starting your journey at the minimum age that one can apply for a licence and do not wish to lose your virginity to your started but do still want to partake in Poképhilia that you stick to mating with a Pokémon on the first or second route of your journey, as your body will not be able to handle taking the larger cocks which are typically found on Pokémon in later routes without plenty of experience beforehand.

For those of you who are planning to be the penetrating party you have more leeway, a cock can come in all shapes and sizes after all but a pussy/ass are mostly the same, however I do recommend that you stick to putting your dick in a Pokémon that isn’t your starter only if they have a Normal, Grass, Bug, Fairy, Flying or Ghost typing.

The reason I tell you this is that some types can have additional characteristics to their orifices, such as Jolteon who was mentioned earlier or the possibility of having your dick frozen while buried deep in Froslass, these characteristics will of course be covered in greater detail in the next chapter as well as the entry of the Pokémon in question.

For those of you who are no longer virgins then a starter may not be able to pleasure you in a way that their evolved forms can, as starter Pokémon typically have smaller genitals, the insides of a vagina and ass only go so far after all and you may not be able to bury yourself all the way inside of such a small Pokémon or you may not be able to feel them inside of you at all if you are used to being stuffed with large and thick cocks.

Of course, finding pleasure with your starter isn’t out of the question if you are a more experienced individual, you just have to be prepared and careful if you are the one doing the penetrating during your mating.

Now each region has 3 different options for a starter Pokémon with one of the following types, Fire, Grass and Water, two types of which I suggested not having penetrative sex with however a starter Pokémon is an outlier in this situation so breed with them to your heart's content.

While the Pokémon in these sets of starters may be different there are several characteristics that they all share depending on the typing that you chose.

  * Fire Starters: These Pokémon will have hotter cum and a warmer pussy when compared to that of a human, not enough to burn you (though you may get burned if your partner has an open flame as a tail so be careful) but it can be a surprise if you are not aware.
  * Water Starters: These Pokémon produce an excessive amount of natural lubricant that will make prep practically non-existent, not only that but if you plan on having sex in say a river or the ocean then you will have no problem as their lubricant is waterproof and will not wash away.
  * Grass Starters: These Pokémon are the closet to a human that you are going to get out of the starter options, if you ignore the vines that some can produce that you may wish to be penetrated with instead, so if you aren’t the adventurous type then a Grass type may be for you.



Another thing to note is that while these are the official starters of their regions some individuals do start their journey with a completely different Pokémon, if that is the case for you look up your starters entry to see if they are an all right choice for your first time, if you are unsure that leave a comment and I will be happy to advise you.

A Comment from Breeder Maid

_“I did not lose my virginity to my starter, instead I lost it at 16 to a Pokémon that I will not name but has remained by my side and on my main team ever since. Do I regret this, yes and no, while I don’t regret the relationship that I have with that Pokémon now the first experience that I had was not as enjoyable as it could have been, in fact, it was rather painful until nearly the end of the whole experience. There are no guarantees when it comes to your first time however a Stater is a much safer bet to mate with than a Salamence, Tyranitar or a Dragonite.”_


	3. Type Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As many people have messaged me asking for an update I have decided to give you all a preview of the next chapter which will focus on Pokemon Types. Keep in mind that these entries may be subject to change in the final draft. This preview contains 3 full entries and select parts of 3 entries.
> 
> PLEASE READ: If you plan on commenting (which I hope you do as I love reading your comments) please leave your comment on the previous chapter as this chapter will eventually be deleted when it comes time to publish the full version of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work please check out my tumblr https://writermaidinheaven.tumblr.com/, which has links to all of my profiles where I publish my work.
> 
> And if you have any questions don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'm a professional after all, no question is too embarrassing.

As mentioned in the previous chapter of this guide a Pokémon’s Typing(s) can affect their characteristics, both in their physical attributes and their behaviour, it is best to know the typing(s) of the Pokémon that you are mating with beforehand or else you may partner with a Pokémon thinking that you are in for a gentle breeding session only to be flipped onto your stomach and taken like a bitch in heat by a dominating partner.

Now keep in mind that every breed and individual Pokémon is different so just because these attributes typically appear in those who share the same typing(s) it does not mean that the one that you are mating with will act this way, which is why it is always best to look up the Pokémon’s full entry to see if they possess these attributes or an outlier attribute only found in that one breed of Pokémon.

**Normal**

Like the name applies these Pokémon are normal, they are the closest that you are going to get to being partnered with an average human and are a good starting point for someone older who has never tried Poképhilia to experiment with as not only do their genitalia typical feel the same as a humans they see themselves as being on even footing with their partner and will not actively try to dominate or be submissive unless asked.

There really isn’t much more to say about them, they’re just normal.

**Fire**

Pokémon with this typing are typically aggressive and dominating, with many breeds being known to nip and scratch during sexual encounters to assert their dominance over their chosen partner.

If you personally prefer to be the one doing the dominating than you can not simply ask to be their dom, you must prove to the Pokémon that you are stronger than them if you wish for them to submit, which can easily be accomplished by beating them in training battle multiple times; so if you plan on dominating your fire type do this early in your training together before you turn them into a beast that can demolish the Elite Four.

Physically a Fire Types body runs hotter than the average humans, with many breeds of Fire Type Pokémon being known to have bodies so hot that they can burn an individual if they have contact with their skin, however what some people do not know is that Fire Types are able to regulate their bodies temperature so you don’t have to worry about getting any third-degree burns in embarrassing places as long as you are with a consenting partner.

Their cum is also typically warmer and although its temperature cannot be controlled by a Pokémon it will never be hot enough to burn, it can, however, be a surprise and an odd feeling to get used to so be prepared if it is your first time mating with a Fire Type.

_ Comment from Maid: The reason I mention consent here is that there have been cases in which, when a human has raped a Fire Type Pokémon their genitalia has been left so badly burnt that the individual has lost the use of it completely and are left living with intense pain for the rest of their lives. _

**Grass**

Grass Types are rather tame when compared to a Fire or Dragon Type Pokémon, they are typically not submissive or dominating when it comes to mating and are more than willing to take up either role with their partner in both a one-off setting or permanently if the Trainer and Pokémon in question wish to enter a relationship.

Physically a Grass Type’s genitalia are like that of a human’s, there is nothing particularly special about their insides of penis however there are a number of Grass Types with the ability to produce vines that an individual can order to be used on either them or the Pokémon in question if wanted.

The cum of a Grass Type is often much thicker than most of the other typing, with a consistency closer to that of honey with a sweet taste to go along with it, thankfully this consistency does become much more fluid after a few hours of being spilled so you do not have to worry about how difficult it will be to get the cum out/off you, just wait a few hours and you’ll be able to use some toilet roll to clean yourself up.

An important thing to keep in mind when mating with a Grass Type is that several breeds are able to release an aphrodisiac spore into the air, literal sex pollen, that affects humans in such a way that they are unable to think about nothing but sex and the ache between their legs for anywhere between 3-7 hours; so if you and your partner plan on doing this make sure to have plenty of time set aside.

_ Comment from Maid: If you are a nonconsenting party and get hit by the pollen do everything that you can to make it to a Pokémon Centre within the first hour of being hit, as during this time period the pollens effects can be cured with a shot; after that hour is up however there is no antidote and you will have to let the body run its course until the pollen has left your system.  _

_Incomplete Entries_

**Ice**

There are several species of Ice Types that have been known to plug up their partners after mating with a block of ice to ensure that their seed takes and produces an egg, this will also occur even if you have taken their seed anally.

This plug will be moulded perfectly to your insides and will take much longer to melt than ordinary ice, especially if you are in much colder climates, and there is no guarantee that this plug will be smooth as individual Pokémon have different taste; so you may end up filled with a block of ice that could be knotted, barber or even twisted like a corkscrew.

**Poison**

Poison Types can be extremely dangerous if you are not careful, luckily there are very clear signs posted at the entrances of every area where a Poison Type may be found so if you see this sign turn back around, go to the closest Pokémon Centre and ask for an antidote pill, which will nullify the effects of any Poison Type that you will find on the upcoming route.

_ Comment from Maid: Only ever use the antidote pill from the nearest Pokémon Centres to the route you are traveling as the strength of the poison from these Pokémon differs from route to route, as such the effectiveness of the antidote pill is scaled depending on the area. If you do not take the right medication before entering an area and mate with a Poison Type you will be left either in pain or numb depending on the Pokémon and could be subjected to further mating with other Pokémon in your weakened state. _

**Dragon**

It is because of these attributes that it is highly recommended that you only lay with a Dragon Type that has been captured (whether it be by yourself, a friend or a stranger that you have meet on the internet) as Dragon Types do not like taking instructions out in the wild unlike other types and will continue to mate with you after you say no if they are not completely satisfied.


End file.
